


[Podfic of] Five by Five by shiningartifact

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[32:37] Author's summary: Danger Days tourfic. Frank plans a date with his girl and then accidentally crashes Gerard's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Five by Five by shiningartifact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five by Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278455) by [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact). 



> This is a birthday gift for shiningartifact. I love this story so much, love the humor and the emotion packed into every line, and the SHEER HOTNESS of the sex, good god. I love the way that you show Frank's relationship with Jamia and how it WORKS, and also every single one of his interactions with his band and Lindsey are pitch perfect. I also don't know how you managed to make involuntary voyeurism so fucking hot AND so hilarious. I had such a wonderful time making this. ♥

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/7od3dS2gJOEhXu0Rd0emNHHMQhLar7BYt9JVpeESleY?feat=embedwebsite)

Amazing cover art by swiiftly!

 **Length** 32:37 

**Download** [mp3 here!](http://www.mediafire.com/?y1jxg4gjmuvvaif) (30MB)

or [m4b here!](http://www.sendspace.com/file/8d3zxm) (26MB)


End file.
